los problemas de Yamanaka
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Ino está comprometida con un buen amigo, pero no exactamente con quien quisiera estarlo. No quiere lastimar al chico de buen corazón y está casi destrozada. Pero Sakura acudirá para darle apoyo, mejores rivales, mejores amigas. volvi, R&R plz!
1. el nuevo examen se acerca, sorpresa Ino

**Holas! otro fic de ShikaIno... aunque más bien la pareja apenas se está definiendo -UU ChouInoShika, además habrá ShikaTema!**

ojalá les guste, se lo dedico a las personas que me pidieron que continuara el fic de "sentimiento problemático" y a Misao Kirimachi, que me envió unas imágenes que hicieron que el amor por esta pareja se encendiera de nuevo, ojalá lo lean, tengo pensado que sea de6 capítulos largos, los actualizaré cada semana., advertencia, contiene spoilers de los cap del manga de "kakashis Gaiden", es decir al final de la primera parte de naruto XXD

**REVIEWS onegai!**

**Disclaimer: El clan Nara y sus integrantes, El Clan Akimichi y sus integrantes, La Familia Yamanaka y sus integrantes y Asuma, pertenecen a Kishimoto sama!**

nota: esta historia se desarrolla durante los tres años de receso que tienen los ninjas de Konoha después de fallar en el rescate de Sasuke

* * *

Un día bastante nublado, parecía que sería uno de esos en los que Ino se la pasaba quejándose de todo, sus compañeros habían aprendido a no tomarla tanto en cuenta¿para qué molestarse si ella iba a seguir quejándose todo el día?. Incluso Asuma decidió ignorarla. 

Todos caminaban por el espeso bosque con paso tranquilo y pesado, había sido un largo recorrido con la misión de limpiarlo. Como la temporada vacacional había pasado el bosque estaba bastante lleno de basura, incluso había restos de alimentos frescos… que Shikamaru en más de una ocasión tuvo que quitarle de la boca a Chouji.

- Ah! Me duelen los pies! – Ino se quejaba cada vez más alto para que la escucharan pues se estaba quedando rezagada.

- Te vienen doliendo los pies desde que salimos… ¡Qué problemática! – el jóven Shikamaru le habló fastidiado, Ino resintió eso.

- Pues podrían detenerse un poco para dejarme descansar, Sean caballeros!

- Pero Ino, ya tengo hambre!.

- ¡No me interesa Chouji, lo que quiero es descanzar!... – luego agregó con voz melodramática - ¡Qué poco caballeros son ustedes!. ¡Y me refiero a los tres!. Estoy segura que Sasuke es más amable que ustedes!. Y de seguro ni TenTen ni Hinata tienen que sufrir este tipo de penalidades! Son unos…. ¿Eh¡a dónde van?.!

Los tres siguieron caminando sin ponerle atención, Ino, al verse ignorada, le lanzó una sandalia a Shikamaru en la cabeza.

- HE DICHO QUE QUIERO DESCANZAAAAAR! – Ahora mostraba una terrorífica apariencia: la de la terrible Ino… era lo que menos le gustaba a Shikamaru… le daba miedo.

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta, yo me espero. – se acercó a ella y le devolvió la sandalia.

Ino sonrió en señal de victoria y se sentó en una roca, Shikamaru por su parte se tumbó en el piso. Ahora Ino hablaba de lo mucho que necesitaba un masaje en los pies y una visita a la estética, de que si había humedad se le esponjaba el pelo, de las ofertas en la tienda de cosméticos… pero Shikamaru solo miraba las nubes, en cierta forma agradecía el pequeño descanso, los pies le dolían también.

- ¿No me estás poniendo atención Shikamaru?

- Eh… no escuché la última parte…

- Hum… - Ino se levantó de su _asiento_ para colocarse en cuclillas junto a Shikamaru – ¿sabes, me sigue asombrando que seas un chûnin… con ese estilo de vida que llevas…

- ah…

- Jejeje, pero yo también pasaré el examen y entonces seré admirada por todos! Y me reiré en la cara de la frentona de Sakura jajaja

- hum…

- ¬¬", Shikamaru¿qué opinas de que me convertiré pronto en una chica de tu nivel?. A que es un poco humillante para ti que te alcanse tan pronto ¿no? Jejejeje

- hum…

Al parecer Shikamaru otra vez no le estaba poniendo atención…. Que cara dura!. Y pensar que Yamanaka Ino se molestaba en hablar con él.

- Bueno, creo que ya descansé lo suficiente… vámonos. – Ino sonó un poco seria, Shikamaru tardó en levantarse, pero al final lo hizo.

- Ino…- la kunoichi no se volteó al escucharlo y siguió caminando - no creas que no me interesa tu examen… de hecho estaré ahí para apoyarte…

- Si claro, eso es por que todos estarán.

- No… yo estaré por que quiero estar…

Ino se detuvo y la sangre subió a sus mejillas¿Qué estaba diciendo Shikamaru?. ¿Acaso era una especie de declaración, le empezaron a surgir ideas en la cabeza y ella se puso roja

- Quiero ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto… nunca he dudado de tus capacidades…

- Ah… era eso…

- ¿qué?

- Nada, ya vámonos.

- Que problemática…

Caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea en silencio, Ino estaba muy molesta y Shikamaru no sabía por qué, de hecho ella misma no lo sabía.

Desde hacía unos meses Ino había notado que Shikamaru había crecido mucho, su complexión ya no era la de un niño debilucho, desde que prometió esforzarse para ser un mejor líder después de la fallida misión de rescatar a Sasuke había entrenado mucho y casi no holgazaneaba, aunque de vez en cuando se iba a su lugar favorito para mirar las nubes como cuando era un niño. Era un muchacho bastante atractivo para algunas de las chicas de la aldea… y fue un comentario que le hicieron acerca de su compañero lo que le hizo ver que algo raro pasaba con sus sentimientos.

Ella aún quería que Sasuke le hiciera caso, pero sabía que era más un capricho por que había dicho que no perdería ante Sakura, sin embargo, no le amaba de verdad… aún no había llegado el chico que la haría feliz por el resto de su vida… o eso creía.

- Bueno, te dejo Ino, me voy a comer.

- Eh? Pero... digo… nos vemos luego! – la chica se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa, Shikamaru se dirigió también a la suya.

Ino llegó a su casa con las mejillas coloradas de tanto correr, se sentó en una silla del comedor y se recargó en una mesa.

- Así nunca serás una buena ninja hija, te falta condición – con estas palabras su padre la saludó.

- ¿Otra vez cocinas tu?

- Tu madre está en la floristería aún, esperaba que llegaras un poco más temprano para que la ayudaras con los encargos.

- AAAhhh¿qué acaso creen que no tengo nada que hacer?

- Pues aparte de "hacerla" de ninja no tienes nada que hacer. Jajajaja

- Que cruel eres papá…

Ino se quedó pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho, era cierto que físicamente ella era muy linda y ligera, pero eso no bastaba para decir que estaba en condición, de hecho aunque Sakura tenía la misma complexión que ella, era más fuerte por estar siendo entrenada por Tsunade.

Inoichi dejó el sartén en la lumbre y se sentó junto a su hija, normalmente Ino le reñía por lo que había dicho, pero esta vez estaba muy callada, lo que preocupó mucho al Yamanaka.

- hija… te sientes mal?

- No… no te preocupes, no es nada, solo estoy cansada.

- A ver… - el padre de Ino le puso una mano en la cabeza - ¿estás preocupada por el examen de chuunin verdad?. – Ino no contestó. – No me hagas caso pequeña, en verdad eres una muchacha muy talentosa

- ¡Basta papá, yo se que eso no es cierto ni en un millón de años!. Debemos ser realistas…

- Pero Ino, si eres una Yamanaka y ya controlas muy bien la confusión mental, yo creo que en verdad eres talentosa!

- Si, claro… seguro que soy talentosa… pero solo para hacer arreglos florales – los ojos de la joven dejaron mostrar unas temblorosas lágrimas

- No digas eso… hace poco Choumaru y Shikato y yo tuvimos una plática acerca de ustedes… todos nos hacen sentir orgullosos como padres… incluso Choumaru te ha reconocido como una ninja excelente, y acerca de eso…

- ¿qué pasa?

- Eh… ¡Ah!. SE QUEMA LA COMIDA!

El señor Yamanaka dejó a su hija en la mesa con la pregunta en la boca. Ahora importaba más la batalla en contra de los alimentos quemados. Ino subió a su habitación olvidando lo ocurrido. Sabía que su padre hablaba en serio, pero aún no se sentía animada… tal vez Shikamaru esperaba demasiado de ella… tal vez ella esperaba demasiado de si misma…

No podía ser igual a Sakura, a pesar de haber estado muy por encima de ella en varias ocasiones durante su infancia ahora era Haruno quien la sobrepasaba, y por mucho. Ella no se sentía capaz de entrenarse de esa manera tan exhaustiva como su amiga pelirosa con la Hokkage, tampoco se le exigía tanto como a Hinata, igual podría dejarlo todo y seguir con una vida normal esperando a casarse con un hombre que la mantuviera… pero eso no era lo que quería la chica Yamanaka, ella quería demostrar a Shikamaru que era capaz de estar a su nivel. ¿Pero por qué a Shikamaru?. Chouji se preocupaba de la misma forma que Nara por ella¿por qué no le importaba tanto lo que el Akimichi pensara?.. Se durmió pensando en esto y se pasó de largo hasta el día siguiente.

Su madre la llamó para tomar el desayuno. Ino bajó aún bastante adormilada, despeinada y sin arreglarse, ese era su día libre, así que no se tomó la molestia de levantarse temprano.

- Buenos días Ino-chan – alguien ajeno a su familia le saludaba, al principio no reconoció la voz, se restregó los ojos y pudo distinguir a Choumaru de pie abarcando la entrada principal, junto a él estaba su hijo Chouji comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

- AHHHHH!- Ino pegó un grito y subió a su habitación, dos minutos más tarde bajó bien arreglada y con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

- ¿No ha llegado Shikamaru? – preguntó alegre Chouji a la madre de Ino.

- Aún no… ah! mira, ya llegan.

Shikamaru traía cara de enojado, seguro que era por heberse tenido que levantar tan temprano en su día de descanso, lo acompañaba un feliz Shikato que llevaba un gran pastel en las manos.

- Esto lo manda mi mujercita

- ¡WOW! – ambos Akimichi se mostraron interesados por el pastel.

- Gracias, gracias – dijo la madre de Ino mientras ponía el pastel bajo llave en un lugar seguro- lo comeremos al final entre todos – subrayando esta parte para los Akimichis que ponían cara de tristeza al ver cómo daba dos vueltas a la llave.

Ino hizo repaso mental de lo que estaba sucediendo, por que no entendía absolutamente nada.

- "veamos…, no es mi cumpleaños, de eso estoy casi segura, tampoco es el de Shikamaru, y el de Chouji fue hace un mes… mis padres no celebran su aniversario hasta dentro de 178 dias… nadie ha sido promovido a un nivel superior y el examen de Chuunin será en dos semanas… no, no encuentro alguna razón por la cual debamos festejar…"

- Ino, hija¿quieres acompañarnos a la mesa?

- Si papá

Todos ocuparon sus sitios en el comedor. Shikamaru se recargó en una mano y jugó distraídamente con un tenedor, Chouji sonreía y Ino miraba las caras de todos en busca de una pizca de pista que le dijera de que iba todo ese asunto.

- Bueno Ino-chan – habló el padre de Chouji – Supongo que tu padre ya habló ayer contigo ¿no?

- ¿Con respecto a que? – preguntó con interés

- ¿No le dijiste Inoichi?. Ya sabía yo que no te atreverías – el padre de Shikamaru estaba riendo – He ganado la apuesta Chou, tu pagarás la bebida la próxima vez!

- ¿no te ha dicho mamá que dejes de estar de briago? – Shikamaru regaño a su padre.

risas

- ¿Me van a decir? – dijo al fin Ino, que era la única (junto con Shikamaru) que no se reía.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que alguien hablara. Al final fue el señor Nara quien abrió la boca primero.

- Es tu pedida de mano, linda.

* * *

Ya acabó el capítulo, y los que les gusta el ShikaTema no se desanimen! como dije antes, también pienso poner un poco, para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Ino jejejeje

Pobre Ino,lo que le espera, seguro no imaginaba despertarse con la noticia de que iban a pedir su mano... ¿pero por qué están los Akimichi ahí?... o más bien... ¿por qué están los Nara?... no¿Por qué están los dooos?. ¿quién va a pedir la mano?. ¡CORRE INO!

**Espero sus reviews! **

**ah, con respecto a los nombres de los padres... pues he encontrado dos nombres para el padre de Ino y dos para el de Chouji... Inoichi e Inoshi, Choumaru y Chouza... no se cual sea el verdadero... si lo sabes me encantaríoa que me lo comunicaras porfa!**


	2. Temari al acecho

ejemm, ejemmm... cof cof, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y por esperar este cap!. Me he tardado, lo se, lo lamento, pero es que con tantas imágenes de ShinoKiba no me llegaba la inspiración jajajajaj! (eso es culpa de Misao jajaja) pero también he recibido muchas de ShikaIno y ya terminé el capi (nuevamente gracias a Misao jujuju) qué mas, pues había prometido a varias personas (2) subir el capi ayer (el miércoles) pero al parecer no salieron las cosas como quería y ya lo terminé hoy (son las 2:33am),

Advertencia! Este capi contiene pseudo Lemon! (jajaja, no se llega a un lemon pero está bastante insinuado X-X) ya cambiaré su clasificación de K a T eso es lo correcto!

Otra cosita, este capi es mucho ShikaTema o TemaShika, como lo quieran ver, no os enojeis amantes del ShikaIno, antes de haber amordebe haber guerra jajajaja.

Ah! además está largo viva!. lo consegui!. Bueno, según yo es largo ojalá les haya gustado.

Spoilers Bueno, no tanto así, el capi anterior me equivoqué por que dije que contenía spoilers de los capis de Kakashi's gaiden, quise decir DESPUES de lo de kakashi's gaiden ejem ejemmm... coff coff,

"_cursivas entre comillas": _lo que piensan dentro de su diálogo

"palabras entre comillas" lo que piensan entre la narración

LETRAS EN MAYÚSCULAS... no creo que haga falta explicarlo, pero son los gritos de Ino y su padre. XD

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie de Naruto me pertenece, son todos de Kishimoto sama

ahora si, todo aclarado y esperando que no me quieran matar... ¡adelante!. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

"Es tu pedida de mano, linda" 

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una tras otra, era algo que no esperaba, no sabía que decir, no quería decir nada. Deseó que en ese momento llegara un enemigo poderoso a atacar Konoha y la aniquilara. Bueno, no lo pensaba tan enserio, pero realmente era algo que la dejaba desarmada completamente.

- ¿Hija? – Inoichi le pasó la mano por enfrente de los ojos - ¿Ino?.

- QUEEE?. ¿MI PEDIDA DE MANO?.

- Si, es tu pedida de mano

- Pero Sasuke kun no ha vuelto

- …

- …

- qué problemática…

- …

- chomp, chomp, chomp. puré de papa

- crunch, chrunch pollo frito

- Ejejeje… quiero decir… ni siquiera tengo un novio… ¿porqué dicen que…?

- Ino-chan… – le habló Choumaru con tono cariñoso – Ayer decidimos que te casarías, no queremos que te desperdicies como mujer

- Pero!. Pero!...- no pudo evitar que escurrieran unas lágrimas

- Ya se que estás feliz hija – la mamá le puso una mano en la cabeza – Y no te preocupes, yo se que será un gran marido, después de todo, conocemos a su familia desde hace años!

- Mamá!.

- Bueno, ya se, - Shikato sonrió grandemente - te diré que el afortunado que se casará contigo es… - Chouji comía más rápido, Shikamaru se levantó ruidosamente de la mesa para interrumpir a su padre y salió de la casa sin poder disimular un profundo enojo. Ino lo miró confundida

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? – preguntó Choumaru preocupado

- Bah!. Está así desde ayer que se lo comuniqué, solo ignóralo, como te iba diciendo

- Mi hijo se casará contigo Ino-chan! – Interrumpió Choumaru olvidando su preocupación por Shikamaru

A la joven heredera de los Yamanaka casi le da un infarto.

Chouji se sonrojó mucho y dejó de comer, aunque no quitó la vista del plato. Ino se levantó y corrió a su habitación. Había demasiado silencio.

- Vaya, te dije que se quedaría sin habla – Choumaru le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo quien no había levantado la mirada.

- Esto… creí que el que se casaría con Ino era Shikamaru-kun – comentó un poco decepcionada la madre de Ino

- Yo también – agregó Chouji, los adultos lo miraron atónitos. – Mi padre me dijo que vendríamos a la pedida de mano de Ino… pero nunca me dijo que sería yo quien… el afortunado que…

- ¿NO SE LO HABÍAS DICHO? –Shikato e Inoichi reaccionaron al mismo tiempo ignorando a Chouji y lanzándose contra el adulto Akimichi

- Ya, ya, no me ataquen mientras como, pensé que sería divertido que ambos se enteraran al mismo tiempo ja ja ja ja ja ja

- Pero – Chouji alzó la voz – prometo que haré muy feliz a Ino!. Seré un buen esposo!. Señora Yamanaka, no tiene de qué preocuparse, yo la voy a querer mucho.

- Er… si, eso no me preocupa… es otra cosa… Shikamaru no se veía muy alegre ¿eh, Shikato-san?

- Ya dije que lo ignoren, se le pasa pronto, después de todo, Shikamaru aún tiene que conocer más a las mujeres antes de un compromiso… claro, no niego que me hubiera gustado que fuera él quien se casara con tu hija, pero… creo que Chouji-kun tiene más probabilidades de una relación estable jeje ya ves, mi hijo e Ino siempre están peleando!

- Cómo se ve que tu tampoco entiendes a las mujeres, Shikato-san… - luego, dirigiéndose a Chouji, agregó – Creo que deberías hablar con Ino… primero con Shikamaru, es tu amigo ¿no?

- Me siento tan culpable… no se, estoy muy feliz pero creo que no debería…

- Olvida eso hijo!. ¡Que venga el pastel!

Ino estaba tumbada en su cama llorando a lágrima tendida, se sentía bastante frustrada por la noticia, ella quería mucho a Chouji pero no lo amaba, o al menos jamás se había imaginado junto a él… oh no… ya se lo estaba imaginando, una vida de esclavitud haciendo de comer a un estómago sin fondo, o peor aún, gastando todo el dinero de su herencia en comida a domicilio, pensar en eso la enfermaba, tal vez ella también dejaría de cuidar su figura y terminaría hecha una verdadera marranita… ¡Y sus hijos! Todos redonditos, podría armar una carreta con ellos de llantas! (ahora imaginaba una carreta y llantas humanas).

Además¿por qué estaba Shikamaru ahí?. "Tal vez para festejar que su mejor amigo se había ganado a la escandalosa de Ino…"… pensar en eso le entristecía más.

- Aunque parecía molesto – se dijo así misma – Tal vez… el… me quiere ¡Iré a alcanzarlo y le pediré que nos fuguemos juntos!... no, espera, ahora debes ver los pros y contras de Shikamaru…

Shikamaru Pros: Es inteligente, guapo, inteligente…

¬¬ eso ya lo dije…

Qué mas… ah si, se deja mangonear!

Shikamaru contras: Es flojo, nunca pone atención,

No tiene iniciativa, se deja mangonear…

- AH, es que no tiene muchos pros ni contras, lo único que se es que me ignora mucho y no es capaz de tener una conversación conmigo… ahora que lo pienso… tal vez solo estaba enojado por que su mejor amigo ya tiene prometida y él no… no, no, no! Ino! Por primera vez en tu vida piensa positivo!... pero es que siempre soy demasiado positiva…

- ¿Hija?. Ino… - la voz de su padre le llamó desde detrás de la puerta.

- Dime papá

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Un momento! – Se levantó rápidamente y se mojó la cara en el lavabo para disimularlas lágrimas, aunque la nariz roja aún revelaba mucho. Ino tomó su maquillaje y trató de disimular el color como pudo. – Ya, ya puedes pasar

- ¿no te vas a despedir de Chouji-kun?

-No tengo ganas… no se que diré…

- Ino, no te preocupes, solo se tu misma

- En verdad papá, no es un buen momento para hablar con él

- ¿no estás feliz?

- No lo se¿cómo te sentirías tu si de pronto alguien te dijera que vienen a pedir tu mano?

- Esto… creo que me sentiría muuuy raro, normalmente somos los hombres los que pedimos la mano jejeje

- ¡Papá, sabes a qué me refiero!

- Si, si, pero Chouji-kun es un buen chico, además se ha convertido en el orgulloso heredero de su clan, es todo un guerrero!

- Nadie lo niega, pero eso…

- Vamos Ino, las chicas se mueren por estar con él!

- ¿ah si?. De eso no me había dado cuenta

- Por que estás en la luna, deberías ver sus cosas buenas, como que es muy cariñoso jejeje, bueno, eso me dijo su padre.

- Trataré de ver su lado positivo, lo prometo, pero ahora no me obligues a bajar, por favor!

- Está bien, les diré que estás llorando de la emoción

- Eh? NO..!

Inoichi salió de la habitación antes de que su hija pudiera decir nada. La joven se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación "las cosas buenas de Chouji" pensaba…

- Es muy tierno, eso nadie lo niega, tiene muy claro lo que es la amistad y un gran sentido del deber… y por supuesto, ha dejado de ser un cobarde y se puso las pilas, al igual que Shikamaru… otra vez Shikamaru ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA, gracias… El cabello largo le sienta de maravilla, y con esa armadura propia de su clan se ve muy varonil, aunque eso jamás quitará que sea gordo y que coma hasta por los codos TT-TT ¡Demonios, lo único verdaderamente malo es que no me gusta que esté tan gordo!

Mientras tanto Chouji se despedía de su padre que iba a una misión, ambos quedaron de hablar por la noche, cuando Choumaru regresara.

Chouji se dirigió rápidamente al lugar favorito de su amigo Shikamaru, pero no se encontraba en ese sitio, entonces, un poco decepcionado empezó a caminar hacia el río... deseaba tanto hablar con su amigo, preguntarle sobre lo que pensaba y comentarle lo que él sentía, estaba tan lleno de emociones que ni siquiera podía pensar en la hora de la comida.

Al llegar a un lugar retirado junto al río pudo distinguir a Nara sentado mirando la corriente.

- Shikamaru!. ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ah?. Chouji?. Eso mismo me pregunto – Shikamaru sonaba deprimido

- ¿te pasa algo muuy malo Shikamaru?

- Eh… no, solo… vamos, siéntate aquí – Shikamaru se movió un poco para hacerle espacio a su corpulento amigo.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando al río. El agua fría los salpicaba de cuando en cuando y el sonido del río era lo único que interrumpía el silencio entre los dos amigos.

- Felicidades Chouji – dijo al fin Shikamaru

- Gracias, pero, siempre creí que tu…

- ¡Creíste que yo podría estar enamorado de esa niña loca!.? – Shikamaru se tumbó en el suelo

- Pues, eso es lo que siempre imaginé… - Chouji continuó con la vista fija en la corriente.

- No, Chouji, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas para mi, aunque si pienso casarme algún día, de eso no hay duda!

- Shikamaru…

- Tu la amas ¿no?

- Claro que si! Estoy muy enamorado de ella, desde que volvimos de la misión de rescatar a Sasuke…

- Je, desde ese entonces… yo ya lo sabía

- Quiero casarme pronto y formar una familia, serán tres niños, espero que todos sean varones pero igual una niña linda como Ino no estaría mal…

- Que dices Chouji!. Seguro que si tienes una hija terminarás suicidándote!

- Shikamaru!.Debes aprender a entender a las mujeres, o si no jamás te vas a casar jajaja – Chouji rió con fuerza pero a el heredero de los Nara no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

- Para que te enteres – le dijo con dureza – Si nuestros padres no hubieran decidido eso tu jamás te hubieras casado!. Y menos con Ino! – Akimichi dejó de reir, pero Nara continuó hablando cada vez subiendo más la voz – ¡Ella jamás se hubiera fijado en un gordo Akimichi!. ¡Antes se hubiera casado conmigo!

Si, Shikamaru había llamado gordo a Chouji, a su mejor amigo, sin embargo éste no reaccionó como lo hacía normalmente, nunca lo hubiera hecho tratándose de Shikamaru… por que él nunca se había burlado de su corpulencia, siempre hablaba con la razón y esta vez no era la excepción. Aún así el joven Akimichi se sintió herido y entristeció grandemente.

- No tenías que decirlo de esa manera Shikamaru… ya se que no soy un apuesto caballero, ni soy muy inteligente… se que tu eres mejor que yo en todos los aspectos… pero… pero… ¡Yo amo a Ino!. Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar!.

- Ah… lo lamento Chouji, es solo que… estoy un poco celoso por que tu ya tienes prometida y yo no… no me hagas caso.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes – y diciendo eso se levantó y se alejó del lugar.

- Hey!. Papá!. ¿cómo decidieron que me casaría con Chouji y no con Shikamaru? – Ino estaba comiendo unos caramelos que habían quedado en la alacena, ya era hora de dormir pero Ino había decidido dejar claro el asunto antes de irse a la cama

- Pues hubieron muchas razones… primero discutimos acerca de el futuro de nuestros hijos (tu incluida)

- Eso ya lo se!

- jeje, bueno, y luego Shikato dijo que le encantaría que su hijo se casara contigo y yo ya iba a aceptar cuando Choumaru también me confesó el deseo de que su hijo se casara contigo!

- Ah…

- Entonces, como ambos son mis buenos amigos y no quería rencillas les deje que compartirían a la esposa!

- ¿QUEEE?. ¡CON UN DEMONIO PAPÁ!. ¿QUÉ TE PASA POR LA CABEZA?

- Ah… ah… perdona!. Omitiremos esa parte ja ja ja ja ja ja!

- Cómo se ve que te importan más tus amigachos que tu propia hija!

- Ya dije que lo olvides!. Perdóname la vida!

- Y luego vas a decir que al final hicieron una apuesta para ver con quién me casaba!

- Er… E-xac-ta-men-te – dijo muy bajito Inoichi temiendo otro arranque de ira de parte de su hija

- GROAAAARRRRR! – lo que temía, Ino puso su cara más terrorífica y agarró uno de los cuchillos que colgaban de la pared de la cocina

- AHHH! Creí que hablaríamos como personas civilizadas!

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES LLAMAR CIVILIZADO A ESA ARCAICA MANERA DE DECIDIR EL FUTURO DE TU HIJAAAA!

- Cálmate hija! _"rayos!. ¿A quién le habrá sacado el carácter?" _– El señor Yamanaka caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta de salida, y logró escapar justo antes de que su hija lanzara el cuchillo y se clavara peligrosamente en la puerta.

"Ahh, en que lío me he metido" pensaba Inoichi mientras se dirigía a su lugar favorito, si ese, la taberna, cantina o bar nocturno, como le quieran llamar XD. En ese momento pudo distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche a una chica con mirada afilada y emblema de arena amarrado alrededor del cuello, le pareció muy bonita pero peligrosa, así que se acercó con precaución.

- Buenas noches!. ¿aliado de la arena?

- Eh?... Si, así es, me llamo Temari, soy hermana del Kazekage

- oh, ya veo, ya veo… ¿QUEEE?. ¿HERMANA DEL KAZEKAGE? - ¬¬U ya sabemos de quien sacó Ino el carácter, Inoichi gritaba preocupado y turbado, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien importante que no fuera Godaime.

- Calmado, por favor tranquilícese… eso, así esta bien

- Ejemm… disculpe mis arranques… los heredé de mi hija…

- ¿Su hija?. ¿No será la rubia peleonera y escandalosa… cómo se llama?

- Ino, y yo soy Yamanaka Inoichi, mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto… ah! ahora que recuerdo ella está en el equipo de Shikamaru y del gordito no?

- Si, de hecho está comprometida con Chouji-kun, jajaja, me encantaría que asistieras a la boda, y por supuesto tu hermano está invitado… aunque no creo que le interese venir…

- ¿Qué Ino está comprometida con el gordito?. "_vaya, eso sí que es una buena noticia… y una excelente oportunidad para enganchar a Shikamaru jajajaja"_ Por supuesto que iré a la boda!. Es un acontecimiento mundial!

- Oh!. Muchas gracias!

- Oiga… ¿y de casualidad sabe usted en dónde vive la familia Nara?. Necesito "_urgentemente"_ ver a Shikamaru.

- Si, claro, yo la llevaré.

- No es necesario, solo dígame en dónde vive

- Pues… ellos viven en... en...

- ¿Temari? – una voz familiar interrumpió a Inoichi

- Shikamaru-kun!. Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

- Shikamaru, Hola¿estás ocupado?

- No… nunca.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Shikamaru respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza – bueno, gracias señor Inoichi, prometo que no faltaré a la boda de su hija. – habló remarcando las últimas palabras mientras miraba la disimulada cara de dolor de Shikamaru.

- Gracias señorita!

Temari tomó de las manos a Shikamaru y le guió hacia el bosque, Shikamaru se dejó llevar, no tenía intenciones de preguntar nada en ese momento, ya le diría Temari lo que tenía entre manos más tarde.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque y ahí se detuvieron.

- Hace tiempo que quería verte Shikamaru…

La escasa luz de la luna que atravesaba las hojas de los árboles acariciaba el rostro de Temari rebelando el rubor de sus mejillas. Shikamaru la miró fijamente, era verdad que tenía mucho que no se veían. La chica casi no había cambiado nada, sobre todo en la manera de peinarse, que era la misma de hacía varios años, pero su mirada era más penetrante e intimidante, peligrosa.

- ya hace mucho que no nos vemos – contestó Nara aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Me enteré de la boda de Ino – le comentó la chica con un dejo de burla

- Ya lo se¿recuerdas que dijiste que no faltarías a su boda? – Shikamaru no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Temari, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

- Se que eso te duele mucho

- Pero pareces disfrutarlo más de lo que a mi me duele. – Temari bajó la cabeza, era tan obvia su actitud que incluso el indiferente Shikamaru ya lo había notado.

- Eso es porque… - bajó la cabeza, no sabía que decir

- ¿Te parezco atractivo? – Shikamaru la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara de frente, ella se aturdió aún mas, no sabía que contestar.

- Esperaba dejar claros mis sentimientos con esta visita… necesitaba verte. Desde hace mucho tiempo no pienso en otra cosa más que en ti! – Los ojos de la kunoichi se humedecieron al punto de las lágrimas

- No puedo decir lo mismo… pero ahora que Ino se casa necesito olvidarla… no quiero herir más a mi mejor amigo con mi actitud… no quiero interferir en su felicidad

- ¡Entonces déjame estar a tu lado!. ¡Déjame ser yo quien elimine a esa rubia de tu cabeza!

Shikamaru no desviaba su mirada y pudo notar cómo los ojos de fiera de Temari le suplicaban que la amara ahí mismo, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que le diera una oportunidad, al menos para aclarar lo que ella sentía… "después, si se da cuenta de que no me ama, me va a dejar… pero así son las mujeres… problemáticas…" Aún con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó contra el piso para besarla desenfrenadamente, aunque sin un dejo de amor, estaba lleno de frustración y los sentimientos de pérdida le afectaban como una bebida embriagante, perdiéndose en el deseo de desquitar todos sus sentimientos y dolores. Estaba seguro de que no amaba a Temari, ni siquiera sentía nada por ella, pero en ese momento olvidó la moral y cualquier cosa que le retuviera, y atacó el cuello de Temari a besos, ella por su parte lloraba de emoción, no sabía si era amor lo que sentía, pero su mayor fantasía se estaba cumpliendo, estaba segura de que después del acto sus sentimientos se aclararían completamente y sabría si solo era un capricho o era verdadero amor… ¿y si lo era?. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad amaba a Shikamaru?.

---------------------

"Qué estará haciendo Shikamaru en estos momentos… seguro que ni le importa lo que estoy pensando" Ino miraba las estrellas desde su habitación y vio cómo poco a poco la luna se ocultaba detrás de una nube. "Seguro que se esconde de vergüenza je je je". Ino no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

---------------

El aroma que despedían sus cuerpos se mezclaba con el de las hiervas secas que los rodeaban, todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los suspiros de uno y la otra… incluso las nubes oscurecieron la luna, para volver más íntimo ese momento, Shikamaru aún pensaba en Ino cuando estaba sobre Temari, pero sintió que lo que hacía era su venganza… una venganza silenciosa de la que Yamanaka jamás se enteraría pero que estaría latente por el hecho de haber existido. Temari, por su parte, deseaba que ese momento no terminara jamás, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas. Amaba a Shikamaru, de eso ya no tenía duda, y ella se encargaría de hacerlo olvidar a Ino, la escandalosa de Ino.

-------------

A la mañana siguiente Ino decidió que hablaría con Shikamaru al respecto de lo que pensaba, así que Salió de su casa antes de que sus padres se despertaran

- Ino!. ¿a dónde vas? – bueno, eso había creído ella, su padre ya estaba afuera haciendo su calentamiento matutino

- Papá!. ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Hago mi calentamiento matutino, el de siempre, no se por qué te extraña

- ¬¬U…

- ¿a dónde vas?

- A ver a Shikamaru… ayer se fue molesto de casa, quiero saber que le pasa

- EHH? Le vas a poner los cuernos a tu prometido?. ¿Tan pronto?

- NO! Solo quiero saber que le…

- Ya veo, ya veo!. Por eso no querías compartirte entre ellos, para las mujeres es más divertido poner el cuerno!

- PAPÀAA!. ESCUCHA LO QUE DICES!. SEGURO QUE TU ENTIENDES MENOS A LAS MUJERES QUE SHIKATO-SAN! – otra vez Ino en modalidad bersek

- bueno… perdón era una bromita ja! ja! ja ja ja ja!

- ¬¬, bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir

- Pero no creo que Shikamaru-kun esté en su casa – agregó Inoichi con voz de complicidad

- ¿por qué? – preguntó la inocente Ino (jeje, ignorante, más bien)

- Por que una chica se lo llevó anoche a quien sabe donde

- Una.. chica…? – Ino se preparó para lo peor

- Si, creo que se llama Temari, la hermana de el Kazekage eh?. Ino?

Ino salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Shikamaru, eso no era posible, Temari en Konoha?... y justo cuando las cosas no iban nada bien.

Al doblar una esquina pudo distinguir a Shikamaru caminando con Temari agarrada de su brazo, ella sonreía contenta, él parecía aburrido, como siempre. Ino trató de esconderse rápidamente atrás de un bote de basura pero Temari logró verla y le dio un beso en la boca a Shikamaru, éste la apartó asustado al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia de ojos azules.

- Ino? – preguntó con inseguridad, la joven salió de su fallido escondite.

- Shikamaru!. Y también Temari-san! – habló con la mayor naturalidad posible – Iba a tu casa Shikamaru… me quería asegurar que vayas a mi boda – le dolía decirlo pero no iba a quebrarse, no frente a "esa".

Shikamaru tardó en reaccionar, le hizo daño ver que al parecer Ino estaba encantada con la idea de la boda… bien por su amigo.

- No nos la perderemos Ino-chan – Temari usó la voz más falsamente dulce que tenía

- _"Maldita zorra, a ti nadie te invitó"_ Gracias, te espero con tus hermanos y con… tu novio…

- Ino! – Shikamaru iba a protestar pero Ino se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible pero sin correr, aún unos pasos después se giró y les dedicó una falsa sonrisa, luego siguió su camino.

"Maldita!. Mil veces maldita!. Y tu también Shikamaru!" – se sentó en una banca del parque y se puso a llorar, una mano cálida le tocó el hombro. Era Sakura.

* * *

Ora! ya acabó? sip, ya acabó y estoy bastante desvelada ojala les haya gustado XD supongo que a las fans del ShikaIno les ha dado un infarto (inclùyanme por que a mi si me dio) yo adoro ShikaIno y he sufrido como la mismísima Sakura!. eh? dije Sakura?... jeje, me refiero a como su amiga sufro, jajaja por que la verdad seguro que Misao ha sufrido como la mismísima Ino. Espero sus reviews! en verdad los aprecio mucho! 

Una aclaración, jamás he hecho un lemon (vocecilla interior: ya basta! siempre mientes!) Bueno, nunca he hecho un Lemon hetero y NUNCA he publicado un Lemon jajajaja pero espero que este pseudo nada de lemon haya quedado bien. jaja, prometo ya no hacer otro horrendo intento jajajajaja, igual espero que no les haya moplestado mucho.

ahora si, bai bai! les dejo con la sección de agradecimientos especiales

comercial: si quieres que tu nombre aparesca entre los primeros tres agradecimientos de la sección **agradecimientos especiales**apresúrate y manda un review! _solo por tiempo limitado rápido, tres lugares se acaban pronto!_

* * *

**agradecimientos especiales:**

**a Misao Kirimachi Surasai: **cómo no, sin ti este fic no existiría! que bueno que te gustó, y qué piensas de este capitulo?... comprendería si me dejaras de hablarpor una semana o hasta que me reivindicara TT-TT, pero yo se que no eres mala jajajaja, prometo que el próximo será más horrible... digo, no! ya habrá un poco de ShikaIno jajajaja y por supuesto que espero tu fic con ansias locas! y por el examen... ya se verá también en el próximo cap.

**a Leo Black Le-Fay:** ajjajajajaja! como verás tu corazonada era cierta, Chouji es el prometido y está muuy enamorado! los padres estaban ahí de gorrones jajajaja XD. Espero que este capi te guste, no me dijiste qué pareja te gusta, ShikaIno o ShikaTEma? si es ShikaIno espero que no me quieras asesinar, y si es ShikaTema, pues tal vez me quieras asesinar el próximo capi por que va a serShikaIno jajaja, gracias por tu review, nos leemos el próximo!

**a Tere-chan**: Como verás son familias muy simplonas XD todo lo arreglaron con una apuesta jajaja. Gracias por tu review! espero el próximo!

**a Temari-Shikamaru**: me queda claro que odias el ShikaIno, se podría decir que este capi lo dedico a ti especialmente XD pero lo lamento, al final será un ShikaIno por que yo adoro esa pareja XXD, bueno, me gustaría saber qué opinas del capítulo vale?

**a Thami: **Sip, sip, al igual que a Temari-Shikamaru, te dedico este capítulo por que se que te gusta el ShikaTema, espero que te haya gustado y espero tu review!

**a Lin Hashimoto: **Gracias Lin! XD, aquí está el capi, un poco tarde pero larguito para compenzar,espero tu review!

**a Aradio Akimichi-kun:** Gracias por ser uno de mis lectores más fieles jajaja, pues aquí está este capi, ojalá te haya gustado.

* * *

fin del capi, terminado de editar a las 3:00am, estoy muuy desvelada jajaja pero me encanta esto!


	3. mejores rivales, mejores amigas

hola!. Ya estoy de regreso de clases, ahora si prometo aplicarme y escribir como antes, es que en mi casa (en donde pasaba mius vacaciones semestrales) no hay internet y es complicado (y lo acepto soy floja) ir a uno para escribir jooo... pero ora si me pongo las pilas!

vale, vale, una **grandísima disculpa** a las (y los) lectores que esperaron mucho, pero ya está aquí el cuerto capi de **los problemas de yamanaka!**, ojalá les guste!

disclaimer: los personajesde este fic pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

Reviews! Reviews!

* * *

La persona que menos esperaba encontrar, su mejor amiga y mejor rival, Sakura Haruno, la ahora protegida de Godaime, estaba a su lado en ese difícil momento.

- Ino… ¿qué te sucede? – la voz era agradable, amigable, lo que Ino necesitaba era un hombro en el cual llorar

- Es… Es la tonta mujer de la arena

- ¿Te refieres a Temari-san?

- La misma… no la llames "san", no se lo merece… es una metiche.

- ¿una metiche? Dios¿pues qué te hizo mujer?

- Complicó mi vida, desde que ella apareció mi vida es un caos

- Ino¿no crees que exageras?. Ella ni siquiera sabe que existes

- Pues lo sabe y muy bien, estaba con Shikamaru…

- ¿Qué?. ¿No me habías dicho que hablarías con ese chico acerca de tus sentimientos?

- Pero las cosas no salieron como quería… Ahora estoy comprometida con Chouji.

- Ah…. pues no es una mala elección, Chouji no es un chico feo, y tiene un hermoso carácter, solo que come demasiado, ese es su defecto

- ¡Pero no entiendes Sakura!. Yo no decidí eso! – las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules

- ¿Y entonces?. No creo que Chouji te quiera obligar¿por qué no hablas con él?

- Por que es un niño lindisimo… no quiero romper su corazón…

- Pero algo tienes que hacer, no puedes dejar a Shika-kun en manos de otra mujer!

- Ya lo se… pero… - nuevamente se ponía a llorar, se sentía impotente ante la situación¿qué podía hacer en contra de una mujer mayor que ella, Temari era más experimentada en todo, seguro que en robarse novios también…

- Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda… aunque no creo poder hacer mucho, el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama es muy complicado y agotador – diciendo eso se sentó junto a Ino en la banca.

El aire soplaba tímidamente y movía los cabellos de las chicas jugueteando con ellos, las dos miraron el cielo, estaba despejado y el día era mejor que el anterior, no parecía un buen día para sufrir infortunios, Ino se sentía diminuta y sola en la inmensidad de el universo, cerró los ojos para dejar de ver el azul cielo que parecía sonreír a su desgracia, y encerrarse en su pequeño espacio personal, en donde se sentía más acompañada.

Un rato después Sakura volvió a hablar.

- Tengo que irme Ino¿quieres que nos veamos en la noche en tu casa?

- No lo se Sakura – respondió aún sin abrir los ojos – no quiero regresar a mi casa

- Ino, no debes darte por vencida

- Seguro que me pelearé con mi padre… no quiero enojarme, me he esforzado por no hacerlo.

- Está bien, nos vemos en mi casa entonces – se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga, justo como Tsunade tenía costumbre hacer con la gente que quería.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida pero Sakura solo sonrió y se marchó del lugar sin decir nada más.

La joven Yamanaka se quedó un rato más sentada en la banca, no era un lugar muy cómodo pero en esos momentos estaba solitario y tranquilo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar del cosquilleante movimiento de su cabello, pensó en Chouji y lo difícil que sería decirle que no estaba enamorada de él. Pensó también en su próximo examen de chûnin, debía pasarlo para demostrar que era igual de buena que Temari como kunoichi, pero primero que todo estaba su necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona correcta. Shikamaru siempre había sido paciente y tolerante con ella, tal vez si iba a disculparse… pero ella no había cometido ningún error ¿o si?.

Se pasó todo el día sentada en la silla pensando en el examen y en sus problemas y tratando de hallarles una solución. Cuando cayó la noche se dispuso a ir a casa de Sakura, pero en el camino se encontró con Shikamaru, esta vez andaba solo.

- Ah, eres tu – le dijo después de distinguirlo entre las sombras, trataba de no parecer ansiosa o preocupada.

- ¿Solo tienes un "ah eres tu" como saludo?. Tu carácter empeora cada día….

- Tus gustos también empeoran con el tiempo – no necesitaba explicarse, ambos sabían muy bien a qué se refería la rubia

- Pero… es que la verdad yo…

- No tienes que excusarte, nunca hemos sido nada

"Nunca hemos sido nada". ¿Nunca?… las palabras sonaron falsas en los oídos de ambos pues sabían que a pesar de la distancia física que se profesaban ante los ojos de todos había un lazo invisible que los unía espiritualmente, Ino continuó caminando, nuevamente se comportaba como si no le importara la situación.

- Así no arreglaremos nada - Shikamaru la tomó del brazo fuertemente para detenerla, ella hizo una mueca y optó por quedarse

- ¿Que quieres Shikamaru?. Entre nosotros no hay nada que arreglar.

- Pero!. Ino, no puedes ser tan…

- Mira, antes de decir algo recuerda que andas con Temari, y sabes que esa mujer no me cae nada bien – dijo mientras se soltaba e Shikamaru

- Si, por eso me di cuenta de lo celosa que estás

- No estoy celosa.

- Yo si estoy celoso, muy celoso. – Shikamaru miró a Ino a los ojos, ella no pudo aguantar la mirada y dirigió sus azules ojos hacia otro lado – Y yo creo quetu sientes algo por mi

- Shikamaru, soy una mujer comprometida, no deberías hablarme así

- Comprometida!. Ni tu misma te lo crees, por la mañana te dirigías a mi casa ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Crees que _mi_ mundo gira a tu alrededor? – Shikamaru miró fijamente sin responder - …pues tienes razón… si gira a tu alrededor… y si siento mucho por ti

- mucho?. ¿Mucho qué?. – el joven Nara ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de la rubia que seguía resistiéndose a verlo de frente.

- Nada… olvidalo

- Ino, no te hagas esto, si lo dices…

- ¿de qué serviría, yo estoy comprometida con Chouji, y él no se merece que lo lastime

- ¿Desde cuando piensas en otros antes que en ti?

- Shikamaru! – las palabras habían herido su amor propio, pero era cierto, normalmente siempre se comportaba como una chica a la que solo le interesaba verse bien ella y solo ella. - … Entonces… ¿por qué debería ponerme a pensar en lo que estás "sufriendo"?... Si dices que soy una envidiosa…

- Por que tu felicidad está conmigo, Ino, linda, entiende que te amo!

- ¿Y por eso sales con la pelos de escobeta?

- Ino… No salgo con ella, solo fue algo de un día.

- Shikamaru…

- Ya deja de poner pretextos… lo que quiero es que me digas que me amas.

- Yo… yo no se si puedo hacerle esto a Chouji…

- Chouji!. Chouji, ya deja de …!

- Ino… ¿qué haces lejos de tu casa tan tarde? – Chouji los había divisado¿qué tanto había escuchado?. Los dos ninjas empezaron a sudar frío. – Ino!. ¿Me has escuchado?

- Chouji, si te escuché, pero no voy a ir a casa hoy…

- Al menos deberías avisar, tu papá me dijo que irías a ver a Shikamaru, pero fui a buscarte y no estaba ahí

- ¿Desde cuando necesito que me estén cuidando Chouji? – Ino sonaba ofendida y molesta – No soy una niñita, puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiera

- Pero Ino, como eres mi novia pues…

- Tu prometida – se apresuró a corregir Shikamaru – es diferente

- A ti nadie te está hablando, metiche.

Ino miró a Chouji, luego a Shikamaru, luego nuevamente a Chouji, pudo darse cuenta que algo muy malo había pasado entre ellos en algún momento, no era muy normal (nada normal) verlos en una situación tan tensa, sobre todo a Chouji, el era el que menos se enojaba y nunca con su mejor amigo, sin embargo estaba apretando los puños y su mandíbula, trataba de aparentar calma pero no era muy bueno en el arte de la actuación.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos Chouji – trató de tranquilizarlo – ¿Me acompañas a casa de Sakura?. Me invitó a dormir hoy con ella.

- Está bien – contestó sin quitarle la mirada a Shikamaru – Ojalá no te moleste que le diga a tus padres en dónde estás

- Ah… no, aunque preferiría que no les dijeras…

- No hay discusión, tus padres tienen derecho a saber lo que haces.

Ino iba a responder, pero no era la mejor faceta del Akimichi, no quería hacerlo enfadar más de lo que estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera celoso de Shikamaru, así que lo que importaba ahora era no llevarle la contraria y tratar de calmarlo. En cierta forma la rubia agradeció que su prometido hubiera llegado en ese momento, si no, seguro que hubiera aceptado que amaba a Shikamaru y se hubiera ido con él sin importarle nada. Pero aún debía realizar el examen de Chûnin, eso también era un paso importante en su vida.

Sakura llegó tarde a casa y Chouji no se retiró hasta quedar convencido de que Ino se quedaría ahí esa noche.

- ¡Vaya que tienes una cara horrible Ino-cerda! – Sakura se colocaba el pijama blanco que había comprado hace poco.

- Tú no te quedas atrás frentona… - Aunque Ino trataba de sonar agradable y alegre, sus ojos se veían hinchados y su voz reflejaba cansancio

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero creo que es mejor que duermas, te vez realmente horrible…

- Deja de decir eso!. Se que lo disfrutas

- Tu cara?. Si, sin duda. Jajajaja… pero créeme que tu situación no es para nada divertida… creo que es un verdadero trauma.

- Si… bueno, no es que necesite hablar con nadie, más bien quiero descansar de mi extraña familia por un rato…

Entre las dos jalaron la cama de visitas hasta el cuarto de Sakura y lo acomodaron para que ahí durmiera Ino. En otra época hubieran compartido la cama pero en esos momentos la rubia necesitaba una cama para ella sola. Haruno la miró durante varias horas antes de dormirse, sentía mucho dolor por lo que le pasaba a su compañera, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era no estar cerca de la persona amada. Desde que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru ella solo había entrenado para ir a buscarlo, se lo había prometido a Naruto, irían juntos y lo traerían de vuelta.

- Esperaba que me dijeran que estaba comprometida con Shikamaru

_-_ Ino!. ¿Aún estás despierta?

- ¿Sabes?. Sería sencillo dominar el cuerpo de papá y decir que el compromiso se rompe, o el de Chouji y decir que mejor pensado no quiere casarse conmigo…

- Ino… sabes que eso

- Sería deshonesto, y es absurdo… Bueno, de cualquier forma no me casaré sino hasta después del examen de Chûnin

- Las cosas mejorarán, te lo prometo.

- Que descanses frentona, y ya deja de observarme.

- ¿Eh?

- Soy un ninja Sakura, aunque te esté dando la espalda puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mi nuca

- Lo… lamento- Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza, no quería que Ino creyera que le tenía lástima, por que no era lástima lo que sentía, era empatía. – descansa tu también.

La mañana siguiente Sakura convenció a Ino de ir con ella al palacio de Hokage y entrenar ahí

- Es un excelente lugar, nadie te interrumpirá

- Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces!

- Pero es cierto!

- Yo no digo que no lo sea!

- Pero no pareces convencida!

- Es que me tienes harta!

- Veo que las dos están de muy buen humor hoy, Sakura-san, Ino-san

- Lee!

- Lee-san, has vuelto pronto

- Por supuesto Sakura-san, y acabo de entregar mi reporte con Godaime-sama, y ya estoy libre de deberes por esta semana… ¿Te parece bien que tomemos café juntos?

- Eh… Lee-san, yo soy una persona ocupada

- Oh!. Es verdad – mirando a Ino - ¿Tal vez tu quieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?

- ¿Quée?. ¡YOOOO?. Ni loca saldría con un fenómeno como tu!

- Ah. Aaaah.

- Ino no digas eso

- Gracias Sakura-saaaan TT.TT

- No debes ser tan honesta

- Aaaaaah…. TT.TT… gracias… Sakura-san…

Lee se marchó seguido de una nube oscura, Ino y Sakura rieron y lamentaron ser tan crueles, después de todo los años le habían sentado bien al chico, aunque seguía usando ese ridículo traje verde y su peinado y sus cejas (esas no las puede cambiar jeje) su rostro había adoptado una forma más varonil y era un verdadero caballero con las damas, además de inteligente y cada día más fuerte.

- Ni modo, algún día encontrará a alguien. ¿no?

- Eso si decide olvidarte… a veces pienso que el destino juega sucio y cochino

- jajaja, muy propio para ti, Ino-cerda.

Ino iba a contestar pero las puertas se abrieron revelando a una acalorada Shizune saliendo (casi huyendo) de la oficina de Godaime

- ¡Menos mal que llegas Sakura!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- mmm… cuando llego tarde a Shizune siempre le va mal… creo

Las dos jóvenes miraron de reojo a la aludida que se alejaba sin decir nada.

- Sakura, creí que no vendrías hoy!

- Tsunade-sama – Sakura se acercó alegremente hacia Godaime, jalando del brazo a Ino

- Yamanaka Ino. ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues verá… esto… yo…

- Quisiera que se quedara a entrenar aquí, al menos por hoy, por favor…

- Ya veo, pronto serán los exámenes de Chûnin, tus compañeros Chouji y Shikamaru ya son Chûnins, quieres ser igual que ellos cierto?

- Quiero demostrar que valgo, a mis padres, a mis compañeros… a Shikamaru y a Chouji.

- Tus ojos muestran resolución, te creo. Bueno, Sakura, escribe una carta a los padres de Ino y diles que ella se quedará en el palacio hasta que sea el examen y no se admiten visitas.

- De acuerdo! – Sakura salió inmediatamente de la habitación para enviar la carta.

- No podrás ser mi pupila, pero te entrenarás con los mejores para que logres un resultado eficiente, no se vale llorar ni arrepentirse, la frase "me rindo" no está en tu vocabulario desde ahora – Tsunade la miraba fieramente para amedrentarla, pero Ino no desviaba la vista, si el primer reto era enfrentar a Tsunade y los ataques psicológicos entonces lo haría.

Así pasaron los días que restaban para el examen. Chouji la iba a visitar diario con la esperanza de que lo dejaran entrar, Shikamaru miraba las nubes y a todas les encontraba forma de Ino "_Ino sentada, Ino comiendo, Ino tirando de golpes…"_

Y Temari miraba de lejos a Shikamaru, día a día se sentía más celosa pero más resignada a no estar con él, aún podrían estar juntos ya que ambos estaban entre los examinadores, tal vez se le presentara otra oportunidad.

* * *

y aquí acaba el capi, muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews por que me llenan de ánimo (aunque repito que la flojera es una enfermedad crónica que padezco) jooo... espero sus reviews! 


End file.
